


Vodka

by ivybucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bucky being cute, F/M, Fluff, new agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: Can you do a one shot of Bucky and the reader playing a drinking game with the avengers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Vodka

“A drinking game, Tony? What are we? In college?” 

“I don’t know about you, Puny Banner,” Tony smirked into his whiskey glass. “But I did a lot more than just drinking games in college.”

Scoffs filled the seating area as the rest of the team knew well enough what Stark probably did in college. Y/N took a sip of the drink she had been nursing all night, not wanting to be too inebriated to miss whatever shenanigans her new colleagues would inevitably get themselves into. 

“Y/L/N, you down?” Natasha smirked her way.

Y/N lifted her chin and straightened her back, now that she had been addressed. “Uh- I’m not sure.”

“Y/L/N, come on,” Tony rolled his eyes. “We did this to warm you up, ya know.”

At that, she furrowed her brows. “Wait,” she sighed with slight annoyance. “Why did we really have the party, Stark?”

“Pep-” an elbow dug into his ribs. “We thought it would be good for you to chill out a bit. You’ve been on missions since you joined, I mean. How are you supposed to work with anyone if you don’t loosen up, kid. And did you really think I wasn’t gonna throw some kind of party once you got here?”

Y/N frowned, knowing it was far too late to protest. Tony was right, too. She should’ve expected this. Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

“Great,” Natasha smirked from her side. “Now, grab a better drink.” 

Y/N now stared at the vodka placed in her palm by her Red Room sister, a matching smirk working its way across her own face as she looked up at Nat. The Black Widow knew her weakness and how to get her to talk. 

“Okay folks,” Tony clapped, straightening his back in his seat next to Pepper. “The game is truth, dare, drink.” 

Y/N looked around with an amused grin as members of the team groaned. Her eyes paused on Steve and Bucky who were sporting similar grins next to her, knowing neither one of them would feel any kind of buzz. She almost wanted to scoff, but Bucky’s eyes met hers and his face fell into a softer, shyer smile. One that she returned to him. 

She’d heard the stories from Natasha, her own encounters with him in the past, her own scars. Her protective instincts wanted her to hate the man, but she knew better than that. She had seen firsthand from the Battle of New York what brainwashing could do to someone. Her hatred had morphed into fascination, and now, having been on missions and spent time with him in his own element, that had turned into interest. This glass in her hand would be trouble.

“Oh shut it,” Tony rolled his eyes again. “Have fun for once in your life.”

“Okay Tony,” Y/N spoke up from behind her glass, with a smile that made Tony’s permanent smirk drop from his face.” Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said firmly, trying to regain his confidence in the situation.

“Tell everyone about your 2008 Vegas trip, the real story with that lovely lady, what was his name again?”

Giggles erupted from the couches, a couple of low whistles as Pepper raised her eyebrows in amusement. Tony’s mouth opened and closed in frustration, before taking a sip from his drink.

“I don’t like this game.”

Y/N sat back in her seat, proud at her own victory. Tony took another sip, grumbling something only Pepper could hear, before speaking up again. “Nat, truth or dare.” 

“Dare, shellhead.”

The bickering went back and forth for quite awhile, luckily staying away from the topic of Y/N. Until it didn’t. “Y/N, truth or dare?” Tony called to her

She sighed, looking into her 3rd drink, feeling the effects of it working against her. “Truth.”

“Who do you think is the most attractive on the team?”

She scoffed. “At least give me a hard one. That’s easy! Bucky for sure.”

From beside her, his body stiffened, causing her to mentally cringe at the words flowing out of her mouth. Low whistles once again echoed throughout the seating space. “Oh hush, you lot are just a bunch of teenagers.”

Everyone laughed as the game moved on, but Y/N could still feel someone’s gaze on her. Her eyes met Bucky’s and she took in his dilated pupils in his wide eyes, and the small smirk resting on his lips that he tucked between his teeth as she continued to look at him. She looked away as her cheeks began to redden, noticing him shift closer to her, his arm thrown over the back of the couch where the space between them was. 

Bucky looked across the room to catch the eyes of Sam who was already smirking at the former Winter Soldier. Bucky emphasized himself before nodding in Y/N’s direction, making Sam’s smile widen before nodding in understanding. 

The game continued on until Sam was asked to put on Redwing and cluck like a chicken. He shook his head and sipped his drink. “Man, that’s just disrespectful.”

Setting down his drink, he pretended to look for a victim before setting his eyes on Bucky. “Okay, Cyborg.” Bucky scoffed, arm brushing against Y/N’s. “Truth or dare.”

“Okay, Birdbrain,” he mocked. “Dare.”

Sam smirked, making eye contact with Y/N. “I dare you and Y/N to kiss.” 

This time, the new agent stilled next to Bucky, looking at him in an embarrassed panic. “Bucky,” she breathed out. “You don’t have to do that, not if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” he said soft enough for her to hear, before cupping her cheek with his hand and pressing his lips to hers. 

Everything from the room but them disappeared. The hollers of their fellow teammates, the roars of laughter, the clinks of glasses against tabletops, had all dissipated as they shared their breath in the kiss. Y/N could barely remember where she was, let alone anything else that wasn’t the man kissing her. 

They broke apart, eyes searching each other’s, for the confirmation that the other was just as amazed as they were. The sound of the room faded back in and the two of them could hear the yells and whistles that flooded the space again. Somewhere behind her, Natasha yelled “get a room!” and they both chuckled. 

Y/N tried to face the room unphased, but the wide smile on her face was very telling. The game continued on, the rest of the team polite enough to move on to teasing someone else. Bucky now sat next to her, her body leaning slightly into his, his arm around her back. 

“Doll,” he said softly again. “You should drink vodka more often. I wanna hear all the things going on in that pretty head.”

“You don’t need vodka to do that, Bucky.” She smiled shyly before turning back to the rest of the room. “A date will do just fine.”


End file.
